Xiao Chen
Xiao Chen is the Main Character in Immortal and Mortal Dual Cultivation Novel. Introduction Reach the peak of immortal cultivation and become able to run amok without fear! Use the power of martial arts to rule the world and defeat heroes! The weather changes at the whim and wave of a palm. He who cultivates both immortal techniques and martial arts, who could possibly defeat him! Xiao Chen is a shut-in who purchased a ‘Compendium of Cultivation’. Soon after, he crossed over into the Tianwu World, a world ruled by martial arts. He then refined pills, drew talismans, practiced formations, crafted weapons and cultivated the Azure Dragon Martial Soul that had not been seen for thousands of years. This is a story that tells of an exciting and magnificent legend! Background Appearance He Personality He Novel * Volume 1 * Volume 2 * Volume 3 * Volume 4 * Volume 5 * Volume 6 * Volume 7 * Volume 8 * Volume 9 Ying Qiong is kissed by Xiao Chen chapter 857 * Volume 10 * Volume 11 * Volume 12 * Volume 13 * Volume 14 * Volume 15 * Volume 16 * Volume 17 * Volume 18 * Volume 19 * Volume 20 * Volume 21 * Volume 22 * Volume 23 * Volume 24 * Volume 25 * Volume 26 Cultivation Unique Ability * Battle Sage Origin * Spiritual Sense. * Right Eye shoots Purple Yang Fire. * 361 Acupuncture Points. * Purple Cyclone. Immortal Cultivation Method in Compendium of Cultivation Cultivation Technique ''' * Purple Thunder Divine Incantation - Ch-3 '''Movement Technique * Gravity Spell - Ch-31 Attack Technique * Heavenly Lightning Shield - Ch-31 * Lightning Descends - Ch-31 * Lightning EvasionChapter 31 - Ch-31 Unique Immortal Technique * Talismans * Life Bestowal Spell * Shape Shifting Spell Azure Dragon Martial Spirit Technique Movement Technique *Azure Dragon Cloud Soaring Art (Great Perfection) Attack Technique * Descending Divine Dragon Chop *# Meteor Burst * Heaven Ranked Martial Technique — Dragon Subduing Slash. Body Cultivation Methods Cultivation Technique * Dragon and Tiger Body Sculpting Art (202) * Firmament Body Tempering Art (390) Attack Technique * Great Dragon Tiger Fist (202) * Dragon Claw Fist (461) * Myriad Deities Fist (???) Martial Technique Martial Scripture * Flowing Cloud Scripture - (150) Attack Technique * Divine Thunder Break - (11) * Flight On Wings - (61) * Rushing Thunder Chop - (75) * Inclined Body Strike - (105) * Dragon Seizing Hand - (136) * Three Flowing Cloud Images - (150) * Three Flowing Cloud Images - (160) * Clear Wind Chop - (174) * Lingyun Saber Technique - (215) * Wukui Saber Technique - (278) * Four Season Saber Technique - (477) * Lightning Tribulation Saber Technique - (549) * Falling Dragon Slash - (???) * Dragon Roar Secret Art - (???) Comprehension * State of Perfection like Water (Flowing Cloud Scripture) ** * Lightning and Thunder (Purple Thunder Divine Incantation) ** State of Thunder - (236) **Immortal State of Thunder limit - (691) **Immortal Thunder Will - (847) * Massacre (Massacre Throne) **State of Massacre - (319) **Massacre Will - (680) * Death (Death Throne) ** State of Death - (???) * Ruin (Ruin Throne) ** State of Ruin - (???) * Ice (Heaven Ice Bead) ** Cold Ice Will - (1110) * Listening to the Sword and Communicating With It **Listening to the Sword - (339) **Controlling the Sword - (???) **Sword Heart - (???) **Communicating with the Sword - (???) Equipment Weapon Trivia * Comprehended a Will at the age of 22. Reference Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:Formation Master Category:Talisman Master Category:Blacksmith Master